Within Temptation's Grasp
by yume girl 91
Summary: Ichigo at 5yrs old is taken from Isshin and Masaki to be raised in Hueco Mundo as...Aizen's son. Au. Yaoi later on. AiIchi with some GrimmIchi and UlquiIchi XD because I can!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo wasn't like other kids. That much he knew. Other kids had mommas and papas and lived in small houses on tree-lined roads. He lived in a great echoing palace with thousands of rooms and secret levels that he simply would've gotten lost in, had Uncle Gin not captured a desert dweller and given it to Ichigo as a playmate/guide. But Gin was by far not Ichigo's favorite person there were others, such as the blue-haired, foul-mouthed Grimmy whom despite hating his shortened name, taught Ichigo all he knew about swearwords and fighting dirty.

Next came, the pale silent _Kyorra_-kun. Ichigo could not pronounce the black-haired man's name correctly, but _Kyorra_ didn't seem to mind. When Ichigo didn't want to fight, he knew he could seek out Kyorra and be in silent solitude.

There were many others of course, whom resided in the big white palace. Ichigo had met everyone eventually, but rarely ever saw them as they were always too busy with important things to be playing with a kid. Only Szayel, a pink-haired man with glasses would sometimes emerge from his rooms of glass beakers and science to engage in harmless cooking lessons in the below ground kitchens of the palace. Ichigo relished such times, but especially the ones when _Sosuke_ came.

Even though it put the Palace residents in an uproar striving to please the handsome brown-haired man with a kindly smile, Ichigo didn't mind. Not even Grimmy's _che_ or Kyorra's servile obedience.

Sosuke would open his arms wide and give him that smile meant for only him, "Ichigo, come here my boy." Sosuke's voice warmed him up inside. Like sunshine pouring into his soul. Ichigo didn't need the parents he'd had once upon a time. Not when Sosuke swooped him up and held him tightly, telling him over and over, that he was _his_ beloved son.

~To be continued~  
Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: au obviously. ^^ thanks for reading and yes there will be lemons in later chapters.

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo loved Sosuke so much that he wouldn't hear of being parted from him. Many times over the course of the years, Sosuke would be cradling Ichigo on his lap in the room called 'The Throne room' for the great white chair placed high above like a real throne, and in the middle of affectionately sliding fingers through Ichigo's bright orange hair, would look at him with sudden sadness in his brown eyes.

"Ichigo, you won't ever leave me, will you?"

Ichigo felt fear lance through him, striking something deep inside. His eyes filled as he tilted his head up to regard the God-like man. "You wouldn't _send_ me away, would you?" he couldn't keep the quaver of alarm from his voice.

Sosuke absently stroked his cheek, a sudden smile breaking out like the sun in Ichigo's cloudy world. "Of course not. I wouldn't dream of ever parting from you..." Sosuke's lips were warm. Fuller, as an adult's should be, on Ichigo's small ones. He had before learned that kisses such as these weren't inappropriate things, but merely to show affection. To show love. So, Ichigo bearing this thought in mind, curled his small arm about Sosuke's neck and attempted to kiss him back as fervently, hoping, believing that further proof of his affection would chase away the darkness in his _father's_ eyes.

(*~*)

It was always sad to see Sosuke go after only a short visit. But, Ichigo knew when his _father _was gone, Grimmy stopped being so tense and wouldn't look at him with those scary eyes anymore. The eyes that came with rough groping and fights that ended with Ichigo trapped in the cage of the blue-haired man's arms.

More often than not, Ichigo would feel Grimm's intense stare lingering on his mouth, traveling slowly almost languorously down his narrow chest to the black sash of his hakama. One hand would slide down, thick, blunt-tipped fingers trailing outward over the expanse of the white fabric. Ichigo would feel heat spreading throughout his insides, a weight would settle like a stone in his belly.

It was in these strange moments when Ichigo most longed for Grimm's booming tones to dispel the sudden silence that dulled his thoughts and aroused such queer sensations in his growing body; that the teal-haired wouldn't speak.

Only when Kyorra came to remind Ichigo of his previously set mealtime and of the steaming food awaiting his consumption in the dining hall; would Grimmy stir.

To whisper, "you'll be mine."

Released now, Ichigo would walk to Kyorra's waiting form beneath the archway, confusion brimming in his soul. _Mine_. that was silly! 'Cause Ichigo was already his and Kyorra's and Sosuke's...

But something in him-the part of him that still felt excited and another more indefinable feeling from the look in Grimm's eyes, told him that it wasn't the same. Just as the pressure of Grimmy's fingertips didn't quite fade from his skin. ..

(*~*)

After gaining sustenance-what _Kyorra_ termed the simple action of lunch. He took Ichigo to the bathhouse. Ichigo could see even though Kyorra's expression was the same of impassive detachment, he was angered. The hand with dark nails dug harshly into Ichigo's shoulder, steering him into the farthest room in the complex labyrinth of natural pools.

There, Kyorra stripped himself, revealing a slender physique that never failed to take Ichigo's breath away. In the semi-dimness of the natural rock and glittery pool of translucent water, his skin glowed like marble. It was only when Kyorra's firm hands took a hold of Ichigo's kimono did he realize then that he had been staring.

Moist air brushed feather light against Ichigo's exposed skin, Kyorra's touch had always been precise, never wasteful like others. But now his fingertips ghosted along Ichigo's collarbone, dropping to his chest, trailing circles around the tiny nipples. Ichigo gasped as the sharpness of the nails scraped the sensitive skin but was ashamed as he wanted to ask for more. His sash was tugged free, the hakama pooled about his feet. Kyorra's poison green eyes stared down into his own amber ones, their intensity drawing him further into the irradiant depths.

Ichigo was surprised to find his lips gently touching Kyorra's.

The man barely responded, barely even moved as Ichigo pulled away when he thought it was enough. "I love you," he sincerely said with all the fierce emotion a child of ten could possibly feel. Kyorra said nothing in return, only clasped Ichigo's cheek in a manner quite unlike Grimmy's rough caress or Sosuke's gentle touches. Yet it still filled little Ichigo with all same feelings of heaviness and heat that confused him so.

After another moment that stretched into an eternity in his mind; Kyorra stepped away, removing his hand from Ichigo's face. He missed it when it was no longer there, but followed into the water wondering only for a second why the male part of him had swelled to almost painful rigidity in the space of a few minutes.

~To be continued~

AN: *felt very perverted writing this chapter* XD so little Ichi's growing up and yeah Ichi's parents will have cameos later on as well as when he was taken. ...It is kind of like incest, huh? I mean Ichigo isn't related to Aizen by blood, but just the fact that Aizen was raising him as his son...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the uber short first chapter! XD

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_The man's mouth was hard on his, the tongue that dipped in plundered the warm cavity. Hands crept up to his shoulders, pushing aside the loose night robe. Ichigo relished the feeling of the cool air against his heated body. Everywhere the man touched seemed to ignite paths of fire._

_Ichigo instinctively ground his hips into the man's. _

_The man in the shadows moaned his name, "Ichigo-kun..."_

In the darkness of his room, Ichigo awoke wrapped in damp sheets. His hardened cock ached fiercely having been denied the release that surely would've come in his dream. _Sosuke_...Ichigo clasped his forehead rocking slightly back and forth. _It was Sosuke he had been dreaming of in such a way_.

(*~*) A few days later

His fourteenth birthday. The seasons never changed in the desert world, not that Ichigo was ever outside much. _Ulquiorra_ wouldn't let him, at least not until he had mastered basic Zanjutsu. Ichigo tried to point out numerous times that he knew enough by Grimm's teachings not to fall prey to a desert dweller, but Ulquiorra wouldn't be put off. Fisticuffs weren't proper if their enemies ever invaded. _The Shinigami_.

The word was taboo in Las Noches, whispered in the corners and spoken of in malice.

The Shinigami lived in another world called Soul Society. Ichigo wasn't sure precisely why they were enemies since he had never met any other than Uncle Gin and Tosen and of course Sosuke. In fact he was even hesitant at first to think that one day he might have to fight them for real, that is until Ulquiorra whom always knew what was on Ichigo's mind, patiently explained that if given the chance to. The Shinigami would kill those dearest to him.

Now, Ichigo horrified with this explanation understood then the need to get stronger. His guardians were strong themselves and no one was more powerful than Sosuke, but...still. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

These thoughts and others went through Ichigo's mind as he dodged and then parried back one of Ulquiorra's blows. The Espada though sustaining no injury, had a pleased glint in his eye that let Ichigo know he had improved. "You must work on your defense." Even if his words didn't show it. "It is we-"

"Nonsense, Ulquiorra!" The sound of mild clapping followed the man's assertion.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra sheathed his sword in one graceful movement, then placed his left hand to his breast, inclining his raven head in respect. It had always bothered Ichigo, these displays of submission. Sure his father was great but why did Ulquiorra have to become so reticent with him whenever Sosuke was around?

Lost in his thoughts, Ichigo didn't sense Sosuke's approach until the older man's arms were around him. "Happy birthday..." Sosuke was taller than him still even though Ichigo had had a growth spurt. Nonetheless Sosuke's always warm, soft lips sought and found Ichigo's, warm brown eyes looked into his making him melt with the love he saw in them.

"..my boy." Sosuke slipped his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth for the first time. His hand leaving Ichigo's side to slip through his hair pulling him closer. Surely this wasn't wrong...Sosuke's gentle probing or the soft moans Ichigo couldn't restrain. _Love_, he told himself. His father had come for his birthday and was lavishing him with affection..._how could it so wrong glimpsing the wild shock of electric blue hair and a strong body striding away out toward the dunes?_ _Knowing the Sexta wouldn't return until he was beaten bloody_. _Grimmjow_...

Ichigo felt pain inside knowing he was the cause of it.

"Aizen-sama, I request permission to retrieve Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ulquiorra's monotone voice and the words he had spoken, startled Ichigo. _Was he_..

Sosuke couldn't have cared less, steering Ichigo toward Las Noches. "Granted." For a second, Ichigo twisted in Sosuke's grasp, turning to the spot where Ulquiorra had stood, only to find he had vanished already in silent Sonido. _Was he doing this so Ichigo wouldn't worry?_

~To be continued~

AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! :D

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Cease this asinine behavior at once."

The Sexta's bloodied hands swung back to his sides, the Hollow whose jaw he had been ripping apart, fell lifeless to the ground. "Shut up!"

Ulquiorra surveyed the blue-haired male's state. "It is ridiculous and unseemly for you to be acting in such a manner." Cold green eyes lifted to his face. "Like an animal in heat."

In seconds Grimmjow had closed the distance between them, grabbing tight fistfuls of his superior's white uniform, bringing their faces only inches apart. "What the fuck do you know about it?" while his reiatsu spiked dangerously, the other's remained infuriatingly placid.

"Ichigo is our Lord's son." Ulquiorra calmly stared up into the Sexta's mask of rage. "We serve as his guardians and mentors in place of Aizen-sama." He stumbled back as Grimmjow shoved him aside, releasing the grip he had maintained on the Cuatro's jacket.

"Tch! An ass-kisser like you would never understand..." Grimmjow's teal eyes focused somewhere in the distance of the colorless world. Within Las Noches they had a fake sun, but its brilliance had never failed to be outshone by Ichigo's childish smile. _What was this sensation...this thing he felt..? Did Ulquiorra not feel it?_ Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra from the corner of his eye. The Cuatro was looking toward Las Noches in the far distance, an inscrutable expression on his face, but there was something..some tiny trace of emotion in the viridian depths. Something Grimmjow couldn't place. Wistfulness perhaps?

It was gone a moment later, leaving him to doubt he had ever seen it there to begin with.

"Come, or I will use force." The Cuatro met his defiant stare with a hardness that made Grimmjow's hackles rise. There was mercilessness shimmering in the green orbs, yet Grimmjow liked to fight and seeing this much emotion evoked in his superior made his blood boil in another way then the thought of Ichigo's small body writhing in pleasure beneath his own.

"What's got you so worked up, 'Kyorra? Can't be worry over me, now could it?"

The emerald Cero beam lanced the ground where Grimmjow had been standing. Landing a few feet away from his original location, he leered provocatively to the Cuatro's impassive expression and still upraised hand.

"Do not mistake my purpose for coming after you..." the air crackled where Ulquiorra had been standing. He reappeared behind Grimmjow, his hand folding around the thick upper bicep. "Ichigo..." at the note present in the Cuatro's words, Grimm hesitated from ripping the pale bastard's arm off. Green eyes closed to the searching teal ones. _Could it be...?_

"Mustn't be made to worry. Now come."

(*~*)

"Is something weighing on your mind?" Sosuke watched him from over the fine glass rim. A glass of the same rested beside his untouched plate. The servants had served them a delicious meal of all of Ichigo's favorites, yet he couldn't find the heart to enjoy any of it.

"It's..nothing." he made a meager attempt to appear interested in the food, half-heartedly taking a bite here and there. Sosuke's frown deepened, "You know you can always come to me if you have a problem. Is perhaps Nnoitora bothering you again?" Ichigo thought of the lanky Espada leering at him as they passed in the halls, making lewd covert remarks about 'that scrumptious ass.'

The Quinta kept it up until Ulquiorra threatened to Cero his face off. But of course Sosuke didn't know about _that_, having been kept from Las Noches for an extended amount of time. It had given Ichigo mixed feelings over being protected in such a way. Even if his _father_ had known the extent of the _improper advances_ the Quinta Espada had made...Ichigo still would've asked that punishment be reduced. Surely the fault lay in him, some action done thoughtlessly had produced the reaction in the deviant.

"He hasn't..." Ichigo chewed on the bite he had taken, feeling all the while Sosuke's concerned gaze on him. "But..." the claret-colored liquid in his goblet shimmered beneath the light. The symbol of his passage to maturity, this was the first time he was given a matching glass like Sosuke's. He knew he should've been proud yet felt nothing but his insecurities growing. "Are there...different kinds of love?"

The room went deathly quiet. Sosuke regarded the wine swirling in his glass at length before answering. "There are...and yet there aren't." The eyes that had rested on him so gently, darkened, the look in them becoming something more than fatherly concern. "You see, Ichigo, humans often mistake the concept of non-physical love as love of the spirit, not having desire for the particular person. Then, there are those who claim to be in-love. Or rather longing physically for that person while not knowing them from the depths of their soul."

_Two kinds..? Loving someone without..desire? _Ichigo puzzled over the meaning of the word. _Were the things that Nnoitora whispered about, things having to do with desire? Did that mean he himself harbored desires for his father?_

"They are incorrect of course, the fools." Sosuke's smile aroused the faintest thrill of electricity to dance on his skin. "What do they know about...emotions?" Sosuke tipped his glass in encouragement, "drink, Ichigo. The time of your chrysalis is ending..."

He knew all about the chrysalis stage of certain Pupa from Szayel. Coming from anyone but Sosuke, Ichigo immediately would've flown into a rage, being compared to a butterfly. There was nothing delicate about him, at least he maintained that there wasn't. However this comparison falling from his most favorite person in the worlds' lips, quite pleased him. It meant that he was finally becoming something, not a child to be coddled but..someone whom could gain his father's favor, _his love_.

Ichigo lifted the glass to mouth, the rim was smooth like Ulquiorra's skin. Briefly as his lips parted to the fine wine cooled to a tepid sweetness, Ichigo imagined it to be his guardian beneath his mouth. The first swallow burned his throat, the second was less intense, like a warm rush easing the thirst of a parched traveler. The third drained the glass and left his head pleasantly spinning, from across the table, Sosuke's smile looked smeary, blissful.

"Come..." Ichigo slipped from his chair, going to his father's side. The arms that enveloped him, pulled him down into the lap he knew, into the embrace of the God-like man in white robes. "Ichigo..." Sosuke caressed the side of his face; Ichigo leaned closer, keening for his touch.

"Soon you will reach full maturity..." the baritone voice was a silken purr in his ear. "I cannot wait for that day, Ichigo..."

"Why is that?" Eagerness colored his tone; Sosuke's breaths heated up his skin. Their lips were mere inches apart. "A year from now..."

Unable to bear the light teasing nips and flicks of the older man's tongue, Ichigo slanted his mouth against Sosuke's, grinding hard on his teeth, until his father's playful resistance gave way. Unhindered then, Ichigo explored the warm, wet orifice; their tongues tangling, fighting for dominance. Sosuke would always win of course, clasping Ichigo by the shorter locks at the back of his neck, turning the tables on him, by roughly running his free hand between Ichigo's spread legs.

Breaking off from the kiss with a quiet moan, Ichigo rubbed himself against the large hand pressed against his groin. "Ah-ah-ah, yes.." he hissed as his penis began to swell. Sosuke cradled him while continuing to fondle the boy's hardening manhood, on his bruised lips a sneer that Ichigo couldn't see. _If only you could see your son now, Isshin_.

Sosuke pressed a soft kiss to his throat, closing his coffee brown eyes contentedly, "I will make you _mine_."

~To be continued~

AN: thanks for reading!

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_One year from now_. In his bed that night, surrounded by fluffy mounds of white pillows and thick blankets to keep out the chill of the Hueco Mundo desert, Ichigo snuggled down. His face warming with the remembrance of his father's touch...

A soft sigh left his lips. How Ichigo wished he could wake up and three hundred and sixty five days had passed. So, much had been promised for that day; tonight had been merely a taste. A glimpse of the future that would become his.

_Sosuke... how he loved his father and hated so much the Shinigami who wanted to destroy the Arrancar! Couldn't they see_...his lids heavy with drowse, drooped. Like the child he still was at heart, Ichigo burrowed deep within the cave of blankets until only his incorrigible shock of bright orange hair peeked out. _That the Arrancar were human too? _

With this last thought in his mind, his dreams were filled with images of the sort that children often have. Not of sweet things and presents given by loving hands but of the few excursions into Menos Forest in Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's company. Once even Szayel accompanied them to gather samples from a particular Adjuchas that had attracted his scientific eye.

Ichigo had drifted far, far into the pleasant recollection when the door to his room opened by the swift input of a key-code into the pad. In the dim light spilling in from the long white hallway, a slender shadow fell along the floor. Poison green eyes luminescent in the gloom, passed over the slumbering boy, softening almost imperceptibly with some vague undefined emotion at the sleeping innocence.

"Ichigo..." Ulquiorra's quiet voice rippled through the silent atmosphere. A sigh contained within. _It was true_, the green-eyed Espada thought, crossing to the bedside in a single step of Sonido. _The boy was young_... the pale white hand slipped from the pocket, sliding through the crown of ginger spikes. _Youth was fleeting...as well as innocence_.

In the depths of sleep, a soft keening moan left Ichigo's parted lips. His lower body began rolling, hips thrusting. Fascinated by the display of lust flickering within the boy's growing body, Ulquiorra laid aside the covers quietly so as not to wake him. The green eyes lowered from the sheen of sweat breaking out over the smooth forehead to the growing arousal straining at the crotch of his loose bottoms.

The Espada felt something then. Something slithery, aching, wanting trickling through his veins.

Caution warned yet...he did not heed it.

Tentatively fingers stretched forward, the tips brushing the swelling head. Ichigo moaned sensitive to the touch. "Ul-Ulquiorra...ugh..ple-please." His name fell from the boy's panting mouth. Startled, Ulquiorra's gaze went quickly to Ichigo's face to see if consciousness had been regained. It hadn't.

_He_..._was dreaming of him_.

"M-more." Ichigo's voice trembled and broke. Begging for the slight circle Ulquiorra made with his thumb and index around the head of the engorged cock. Slowly yet surely, the Espada's agile fingers parted the tie of the pants. The erection sprung forward, full and red from lack of release. Ulquiorra's fingers danced along the swollen shaft, the light touches sending electrical currents to the sensitive nerves.

"Unh..uh..aah..yes..!" Ichigo thrust hard into the hand, his cock dripping with pre-cum. Ulquiorra drank in the sight the boy made. Lying with spread legs and parted lips, his manhood rigid within the Espada's tight grasp..._he was beautiful_.

A desire for dominance, for the boy to become a mindless creature keening for Ulquiorra's touch, for only the pleasure he could him; overcame the Espada's reasoning. His raven head lowered, slipping his hands down beside Ichigo's hips, Ulquiorra braced himself up. His tongue gliding past his bi-colored lips to the bronzed skin slick with the young boy's seed.

-dream-

_The warm water trickled down his skin contrasting to the slight chill of the underground baths, the rough crawl of the washcloth down his back, curved in low over his hip. Aware of the mounting excitement growing within his belly, Ichigo relaxed, going almost limp in the strong yet frail-looking arms that surrounded him. Damp strands of black hair clung to his shoulder, the Cuatro's own firm body bending to press lightly against his back. _

_Hands that he had seen tear off the heads of servants whom had gotten close to him, were ever so gentle running up and down his length, sudsing up the thatch of orange curls_. _More_, _his mind whispered_. _The Espada seemed to know his unspoken thoughts, for his penis was encircled, the thumb and index wonderfully tight around it. Ichigo gasped, his amber eyes rolling back behind his lids. "Unh..uh..aah..yes..!"_

_Ulquiorra never made him feel shame when he became erect, the male part of him engorging in the delicate paper-white hand. Ichigo loved the feel of Ulquiorra patiently stroking the smooth head, the sticky trails of clear fluid oozing over the long elegant fingers and black nails. _

_More-More-More. The urgency was undeniable. Ichigo felt as though he were building up to something, the release he longed for. His pants became steadily harsher, the coherency of his thoughts slipping away as he thrust without abandon into the hand that milked him. _

_Then, quite suddenly...Ulquiorra moved away. Ichigo let out a long, low animal-like whine of protest. His shuddering body still flushed and lustful quavered with lack of fulfillment. But then, something long and warm lapped at the head of his penis. The slow lick sent more waves of hot ache straight into his groin. _

_Excruciating pleasure soon overwhelmed his senses._

_Ulquiorra's black head was bowed, his skillful mouth slowly devouring Ichigo's fruit_.

_Sinful. The word meant nothing to him at that moment. He felt like sin itself, fisting his hands in the luxurious black strands, delicious wet sucking sounds filled the air. Again and again his penis vanished into the hot depths of Ulquiorra's mouth, the Espada's lips made suction against the taut skin, circling it while the tongue slavered over the thick pulsing vein near the weeping head. Guttural grunts echoed within the stone walls, Ichigo insensible to the realization as them being his, threw his head back and screamed his lust to the stone ceiling._

_He could feel it-_

_His penis was plunged deep into the velvety walls of Ulquiorra's mouth. _

_-more-_

_Hands roughly grabbed his full cheeks, nails sinking into the tender flesh. _

_-More-_

_Ichigo could feel it rising-the desire burning through his body, leaving it parched like a desert reared up. He couldn't hold any longer. _

_His vision went black then white._

_His body sang with release._

_One word rang throughout his consciousness as Ulquiorra drank up his semen greedily._

_**More.**__ His penis began to harden still between the bi-colored lips_. The blackness began to fade and Ichigo drew near to awakening.

"Ulquiorra..." the baritone voice was familiar...

To the darkness and slender form rising slowly from between his spread legs, Ichigo's amber eyes opening to the room perceived the ghostly white flesh and viridian gaze of his Arrancar guardian. In the doorway, the tall breadth of the man's shoulders kept the light from the hallway from illuminating them.

"Come with me." Sosuke said without a trace of anger in his tone.

~Living world: Karakura Town~

"Well, well, well." The blond man leaned back against the wall of the Shoten, hooded eyes taking in the other's slow approach. To normal humans, the man in a plain dark suit was ordinary. There was nothing in his manner nor appearance to otherwise indicate the loss that weighed down his soul like a millstone.

"It's been a longtime...Isshin."

Isshin Kurosaki's eyes darkened, flashing with barely concealed dislike. "Cut the crap, Urahara. You know what I've come for."

The white paper fan flicked lazily across the blond shopkeeper's handsome face. "Where's Masaki?"

The ex Shinigami's face softened minutely at the mention of his beloved wife's name. "Putting the girls to bed."

"Ah." Kisuke looked pensive for a moment then waved off to the darkened inside of the open store. "It's in there..." the shopkeeper began vaguely, "the proof you wanted..." eyes tilted up, meeting the stoic doctor's face. "Are you sure you can't just let _Him_ go?"

Isshin muttered something under his breath, crossing his arms over his thick chest. "Don't be ridiculous! Ichigo is my son! I would never abandon him for anything-" Kisuke gave him a long measured look full of meaning. "-or for whatever he's become!"

The shopkeeper inclined his head toward the open door, "go ahead then. If you're willing to accept the truth...proceed."

Isshin took one step, then another and soon vanished into the confines of the Shoten.

~To be continued~

AN: Thanks for reading :D

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Reviews are appreciated and greatly treasured! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

"I am not angry, Ulquiorra." Aizen's quiet sentence rippled through the atmosphere. Calm though the air vibrated with the sheer intensity of his reiatsu. As always after leaving the realm of the Shinigami, he exchanged robes of midnight black to those of pure white. Only the colored sash that tied the sides of the robe loosely together broke up the monotony.

Viridian eyes widened none. "It is not as you believe, Aizen-sama. I do not wish to take what is yours." Ulquiorra reassured, gaze respectfully slanted downward to the white marble tile of his Master's private rooms. Aizen paced in a wide circle, hands clasped pensively behind his back, "yes, that's right. You most of all understand the importance of Ichigo's development. It is only natural-" empathy softened the coffee brown depths. "-that you should feel _temptation_..desire for Ichigo."

The slender black-haired Espada said nothing. Neither denying nor accepting the sensations he had experienced when pleasuring the boy. Aizen soon took Ulquiorra's silence as concurrence to his assessment. Which in part was true. Hollows did not feel yet there was something remaining within Ulquiorra's hollowed chest that wished to protect the happiness in Ichigo's smile.

"Rest assured, Aizen-sama...nothing shall ever harm your son. I swear it on my being." His slim milky white hand rested against his left breast where a heart had once beat. Aizen regarded the Espada's fervent loyalty with hooded eyes. "See that it doesn't. I expect great things to come from my son, in terms of power and the pleasures his body will offer."

The unspoken question hung in the air.

Aizen sensed it, his smile containing a hint of nostalgia. "Soon. The permanent separation of body and spirit. The killing of the true body will be taken care of soon." At this, Ulquiorra inclined his raven head in silent understanding. For Ichigo to progress past the limitations a human masquerading as death maintained, some sacrifice was in order. His real body would be destroyed leaving _age_ behind. Oh, Shinigami aged but not as humans did. Once the vessel was no more, he would become a true Shinigami.

It was that single thread, the one thing that tied _their_ Ichigo to the mortals and the fragility of human life spans. Ulquiorra assumed they had watched over it, the lifeless shell that had been robbed of its spirit, tended to it carefully as it aged without a soul. Just a piece of meat mimicking Ichigo's face and form. _How many times had the fools attempted to recall the soul to the body?_

Ulquiorra's tongue still retained a faint hint of the delicious nectar that had flowed from the boy's arousal. _However many times they tried, it made no difference_. Ravenous for every single drop, he had milked the boy's softening cock, feeling with every lap and lick, the shaft swelling with the stimulation between his lips. Closing his emerald eyes to savor the memory. Ulquiorra's body burned.

Aizen's footfalls began to cross the length of the room.

"My Lord..."

Aizen stopped, listening. "Yes?"

"..If your son desires that I pleasure him..?"

The dark eyes turned pensive, slanting away. For a long moment Aizen said nothing. Ulquiorra waited in silence, seeming a perfect statue of delicate black and white and haunting green. Then, he spoke, saying it so softly, almost absently. "Nothing shall be denied to my son. However, I will take it upon _myself_ to teach him self-control and the gratification a man can give himself."

-(~)~)~)~)~) WTG (~)~)~)~)~)-

If was safe to say that Isshin Kurosaki was afraid. One couldn't see it from his demeanor, so different from the happy exterior he wore for his wife and daughters. The persona of the kindly doctor was as night and day to the interior of the hardened warrior.

Yes, Kisuke had warned him.

But, Isshin was stubborn, a trait that had developed minutely in his son even under another's care. It was with these thoughts in mind, his regret and guilt that day slowing the surety in his steps, that the father entered the tiny room surrounded by a barrier of Kido corps strength. On the floor, head full of orange hair resting on a neck roll, blankets rolled neatly to the side, reposed his son's corporeal form.

_How many times had he cursed his laxity on that day? _ Isshin hadn't cried as another parent might've done for a child whom had been lost. But something inside him broke every time he caught moments of when Masaki believing she was alone, cried herself to sleep over their little boy.

_Their little boy whom was growing up_. Isshin's parental eyes glowed with pride at the young man his son was becoming. Advancing further into the room, he came close to missing the artifact so shrouded in darkness it was. A single slant of light from the tiny flame burning in the oil lamp in the corner fell upon it.

Isshin started back. It was a mirror. A face swam in the darkness it reflected, bodies joined in sinful union moved together. Slender, youthful hips rolling up to meet the solid thrusts of the larger, older man. It was a sickening yet evocative display of lust. Isshin watched as the son he had fathered, twisted back, angling his smooth-cheeked face, pouting his swollen, reddened lips for the kiss of the man whom was ..Aizen Sosuke.

-(~)~)~)~)~) WTG (~)~)~)~)~)-

Kisuke had seen many things, many acts witnessed in his long lifetime. There, sitting on the steps of the small store that for him provided a sense of normalcy in what was left of his abandoned existence; he pondered the cruelest of things that had been made for Isshin to suffer.

_His son willingly spreading his body for the one whom had stolen him away from his parents_.

The blow was one that Kisuke knew, would wound deeply.

It had been a last resort, a request for there to be any way of glimpsing his son alive and not lifeless as a glorified corpse. Kisuke was a scientist, not God. The best he could do was create an object linked to the Hogyoku hidden inside Ichigo's konpaku. The object then would transmit images passing through the eyes which were windows to the soul back to the receiver. But there was a flaw.

It only worked while Ichigo slumbered. His dreams then filled the void surface of the mirror made of pure reishii. Kisuke's sigh was heavy. In the main storeroom a few feet behind, a floorboard creaked.

"You understand now." It was no question. Kisuke may have enjoyed bandying words with others, but the gravity of the matter dampened even the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Isshin's gravelly voice came from the other side of the wall. "Yeah, I saw." A different, slightly rebellious tone colored his next words. "But, so what? So, what if that bastard corrupted my son's mind! We already knew that was the first thing that would happen!"

Kisuke listened in silence. Tilting his unshaven chin up to regard the night sky. His friend's sorrow ran as deep as his determination. The shopkeeper could only call it an excess amount of unreasoning that poisoned Isshin's view of the matter.

Again another sigh. This time less perceptible. "Let it go. Kurosaki-kun is lost-"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" The angered father roared.

Kisuke felt the boards of the steps tremble and quake beneath Isshin's pounding decent. The former Taichou passed quite closely to him, so closely in fact that his agitated reiatsu brushed against Kisuke's. The shopkeeper closed his eyes briefly, the play of painful emotions disturbing his consciousness. "Wait..."

The footsteps paused. Isshin's rigid back was to Kisuke.

"Think of Masaki and the girls...for them, please don't try anything rash. Just give me some more time and I'll think up something.." it felt weak at best. Like a false reassurance done to mislead. "I promise." Kisuke added. "..We **will **get your son back."

(~)~)~)~)~) WTG (~)~)~)~)~)

Ichigo had just left Szayel's lab. The pink-haired scientist had been in an unusually gleeful mood, having been given permission to take sample cells from each of the ten Espada to create artificial clones of them. It amused Ichigo to think that soon there might be two Grimmys and two Ulquiorras around.

_Speaking of Ulquiorra_... delightful color suffused his cheeks. He hadn't seen the green-eyed Espada since that day three nights before. _It had been real_. His groin tightened and something fluttered around in his stomach at the thought of Ulquiorra's mouth wrapped around his weeping cock. Licking. Kissing. Sucking. _Worshipping him_. Every morning since then, Ichigo had awoken with an aching hard-on. His swollen penis straining at the seam of his loose bottoms. His sheets had been in an even worse mess. Soaked with sweat and sticky with cum from the things he had dreamed of.

They were different each time. Beautiful marblesque Ulquiorra and the crude gentleness of Grimmy, whose hands and kisses ignited trails of fire to race down Ichigo's sensitive skin. Then there were those others...the ones that had barely begun. The long-limbed Jiruga with his single flashing eye of onyx , whispering licentious things in his ear while riding him. At first Ichigo had felt uncomfortable with the Quinta's lustful looks _but now_...

Up ahead, one side of the double doors to his father's rooms opened. The very Arrancar whom had been the item of his musings, sauntered out, sucking pointed teeth, muttering curses until he caught sight of Ichigo's quiet approach. "My, my! Lookit the little pet! So sweet-cheeked and adorable!" Nnoitora's voice dropped an octave lower, his pointy-tipped tongue flicking across his lips provocatively. "Ready to bend over and let me fuck you senseless, pet?"

_They were exciting possibilities_.

Allowing a smirk to play across his features, Ichigo said nothing, making a circle around the Espada to reach the door. At the last possible second when Nnoitora's greedy gaze was feasting upon his ass, Ichigo did a slight circling motion with his hips, knowing full well the bounce _his cheeks_ did.

The Quinta's breath caught, the long, lean shadow crept closer over the wall.

"Enter." His father's voice rang out solitarily, dispelling any notions of the fucking Nnoitora had in mind. Ichigo didn't look back, rather though entered the spacious room aglow with the confidence a heady kind of knowledge. _It was the power of attraction, the knowing that he was an object that was admired. Desired by others_. Pausing respectfully before the large white settee, his eyes immediately were drawn toward the open collar of the white robe. A long, powerful stretch of throat was visible as well as the slight rise of his father's breast.

Sosuke smiled welcomingly, "Ichigo..."

His eyes snapped up to meet the dark brown gazing at him unceasingly. "Yes, father?"

"Today we will begin the first of your lessons. Now these are very important to your development as an adult and the role you are to **fulfill**."

Ichigo turned serious, the fluttering beginning in his stomach again at the allusion to _his role_. "Yes, Father!"

A tiny frown touched the man's sensual lips. "In this, I wish to be addressed solely as 'Sosuke'."

_He_ much preferred using the given name as it seemed more intimate. _Less formal_. "Okay."

Sosuke clasped his face, making no attempt to draw him closer yet staring with a burning intensity into his eyes. "Your growing body needs to be stimulated.."

Not knowing what to say, he nodded mutely, feeling the wonderful warmth from the palms cradling his cheeks. One began to slowly slide down, trailing over his throat, past his pounding heart and finally...coming to rest at the sash of his hakama.

"I know of your little dreams.."

His eyes briefly widened, his face flushing crimson.

"..but do not worry." Sosuke gently reassured, slowly enfolding him into his lap. "They are completely natural and nothing to be ashamed of."

Ichigo tried to find his voice then, his bottom teeth catching at his lower lip, "s-sometimes you're there.."

Another smile and a slight nod, lithe fingers toyed with the bow of the black sash. "Indeed. And do you.._like_ what happens in these dreams?"

"Oh, yes!" Ichigo breathed fervently, his legs parting eagerly as the hand steadily grew more aggressive. "I ache so badly.." his body relaxed, his eyelids fluttering shut over his amber orbs. "Unh..unh..I want you, Sosuke." The last part was whispered, his head lolling against the older man's shoulder; his father's hand curling around his hardening cock. Ichigo moaned long and low at the smooth, silky movements of the skillful fingers trailing up and down his arousal.

"I desire you so, my Ichigo." Aizen murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the boy's hair.

~To be continued~

AN: XD thanks for reading!

No flames-yaoi haters!

Reviews appreciated and loved! CX


	7. Chapter 7

"Slowly..so as to prolong the pleasure." Sosuke' s soft voice chastised from above. Ichigo swallowed the whine vibrating in the back of his throat. His arousal wept as his fingers tremblingly followed command. Sliding ever so teasingly up and down then around, thumbing his slit. Heaviness made his stomach clench in anticipation, the blindfold he wore only increased the eroticness of the actions. Fingers slipped over the firming nipples, gently rolling the sensitive nubs to firmness.

Soft mewls begged for more. The end of the bed dipped lower, the sensuous cool silk of the sheets a pleasant contrast between the heat coiling in his belly. Ichigo felt the bed sink lower at his sides, his lips pouting then for the delving of his father's mouth. Solid weight settled over him, his cock brushed against the coarse cloth igniting tiny shoots of electrical thrill to pulse throughout his flushed body.

"Unh..uh.." his pants were wetted by the saliva slicking his lips. Sosuke gently kissed the corner of his mouth, trailing down to the hollow of his throat, teeth nibbling at the racing pulse there. "Ichigo...shall we play more?" The voice sent shivers up his spine. Ichigo in the thick fog of arousal whined quietly a negative. _He wanted release_. Ached for it so badly that he felt he was going to explode with any more teasing.

"Ah...well...I suppose you've grown a fine head." his father mused, the rustling of clothing and weight between his legs shifting. His slit was thumbed, his hips bucked, longing to thrust into the hand that made a cursory inspection of his length. "But, this isn't enough, Ichigo."

Painful disappointment poured into his chest, for most of all he did not want to displease his dear _father_. "Not..enough?" He had stroked himself to hardness the way he had been taught, taking care to lick every drop of cum from his fingers when he was told to. He didn't particularly care for the taste of his seed, it was far too salty for his liking, however the few times when Sosuke had indolently fondled his own organ after such displays; Ichigo sometimes got to lap _his_ hand clean.

Ichigo liked the sweet almost bitter flavor of Sosuke's cum. It reminded him of the tea his father drank every day.

"..I must speak with Szayel about a change in your vitamins."

"Different vitamins?"

A smile dripped in his father's voice. "You wish to be a good boy and to please me...do you not?"

A rush of love warmed his heart and his cheeks. "Yes, Sosuke!"

"Then you must take these vitamins for your manhood to grow." His penis was stroked affectionately, its hardness only increasing as the head throbbed unceasingly. "I've sent Gin to retrieve for me some items from the human world..."

His tongue protruded past his lips, moans filled with shameless want became incoherent, guttural cries. He was completely lost, senseless to the world save for the continued pumping of his engorged cock.

"I do love you, Ichigo." Sosuke's voice pierced his lust.

He was sent over the edge.

(~)~)~)~)~) WTG (~)~)~)~)~)

Butt plugs. Ball gags. Vibrators and cock rings.

_"They were all toys human lovers used on one another." _ Szayel had explained without a trace of a blush visible on his effeminate countenance. Ichigo still felt wonderfully tingly from his lesson earlier in the day, it being the sixth one to date within as many weeks. He wished it more in truth and looked upon the next week with eagerness that was quite fetching for everyone to see.

The order for his vitamins had been made and the pink-haired scientist had set to it promptly, taking brown glass bottles and measuring up small doses from each. In the end, five pills of medium size resided upon the metal lab tray. "I'm just curious, m'boy." The Octave began conversationally, filling up a glass with water at the tap. "But how long is your penis when erect?"

Ichigo had blushed to the roots of his hair, fiddling with his thumbs. It was only natural that as the resident scientist and bio-weaponry expert in Las Noches Palace, Szayel should like to know something so physical. "A-Around..seven inches." Ichigo mumbled still red around the ears. Ulquiorra had gauged its size once during a bath.

"Hmmm..." The Espada crossed the room suddenly business-like, snapping up one of the five pills and replacing it back into its proper bottle. "B-but, isn't that-" confused, Ichigo stammered what he believed was a direct insubordination of his father's will. Calm eyes behind square-rimmed frames met his gaze. "You do not need as much as I had assumed previously. Aizen-sama himself is a full thirteen inches." The measured look was back and Ichigo squirmed a little under it.

"The plugs Ichimaru-san is bringing will help acclimatize your body for when the time comes...as well as beginning these.." a pair of oblong blue pills were pointed to. "To increase your libido. Aizen-sama is amazing the way he thinks of everything.." Szayel shook his head slightly, "anyway I can only ask you now, Ichigo-kun, are you ready for this?"

_Thirteen...inches?_ His mind turned to his father's organ fully erect emerging from the dark brown curls. Like with Ulquiorra's beautiful marble organ of copulation, he had longed to wrap his mouth around it in the childish spirit of giving as his father and guard had given him pleasure so he wished to do the same for them.

"I love Sosuke and I want to do everything I can to make him happy! 'Cause isn't that what you do when you love someone?" his bruised lips set in an adorable pout and his eyes sparkled with determination. Szayel chuckled softly, reaching out to ruffle the soft orange spikes of his hair. "Of course, Ichigo-kun...of course. Now drink them up. Up. Up!"

(~)~)~)~)~) WTG (~)~)~)~)~)

Masaki was looking at the pictures of their son. Isshin hovered in the shadow of the doorway, loath to interrupt his wife. His recent conversation with Urahara had been painful- almost as much as the loss that had brought them to it. Sometimes the father wondered if it hadn't been his fault that Aizen had targeted their son from the start.

Urahara's one request twenty years before, in supplying him with a Gigai and the makings of a normal life had been the secreting of his failed creation. _The breakdown sphere_. That which had left him with a price on his head was the one thing desired by another. More fouler sort.

Aizen Sosuke desired its power. The power to breakdown the walls between Shinigami and Hollow. In Isshin's mind there could be no other reason why that monster would have stolen away his firstborn son. The fact that Aizen had let Ichigo mature was surprising-

_Why not simply kill the child and retrieve the artifact?_

But, Isshin himself knew deep inside, the continued survival of his son's body had fed hope into the despair that hung heavy over his soul. As long as Ichigo still lived as a human there was a way somehow of getting back what had been taken.

Urahara's promise lightened his step for the scientist was anything but a fool. The man was a genius despite Isshin disliking having to receive help from that quarter. But none of that mattered at that moment. Urahara had made a promise and Isshin intended to hold him to it.

_Damn hell and high water! He was never going to give up-!_

Though he tried to be silent, he must've made a sound for Masaki glanced up. Tears shimmered in her amber eyes the same shade of Ichigo's. "Oh, Isshin!" To her chest she clasped the photo of the last birthday they had celebrated as a family. Two days later he had been taken.

"Will we ever get our son back?" Masaki dissolved into tears as Isshin embraced her. From the doorway, he knew Karin and Yuzu to be looking in, forever curious about the brother they had never known. Only heard about from old memories.

His thick fingers curled into her hair, gently rubbing the base of her neck soothingly, "we will dear. I swear we **will**."

-TBC-

AN: thanks for reading :)

No flames-yaoi haters-stupid comments!

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Watching.

The fine sensory and scent perception of the panther could smell it.

"Keep away from him, Sexta." Ulquiorra's warning resounded in the mind of the Arrancar, fueling the fury that only the slimmest amount of restraint held back. Grimmjow could feel his patience breaking, the longer he stared at the slim, muscular build of the boy ascending past childhood.

He stunk of Aizen, that much the panther knew, hiding in the shadows, reiatsu masked almost perfectly. The eyes outlined in green narrowed, the fragile semblance of humanity vanishing beneath the torrent of animalistic rage.

While Ulquiorra- the pale bastard could place aside the burning in his blood for the soft, tender flesh of the forbidden boy; Grimmjow could not.

Would not.

Because that meant that he had become domesticated- tamed to the will of the man who would be God.

Ichigo would be his... _his mate_ when Grimmjow became King.

(*)*)*)

Sex. The smell of it was rank on his body. It had taken Ichigo, a few sessions to understand the attraction the scent held for some of the more deviant denizens of Las Noches Palace. He took a sharp, keen pleasure in glimpsing Ulquiorra's emerald eyes slit and Nnoitora's long obscene tongue flick out past thin lips as if tasting it in the air.

The vitamins Szayel had prescribed lead to longer moments in the showers. Rarely now, he used the underground baths, preferring instead to pump his swollen cock in the privacy of a stall, with the warm water streaming down his face, flattening the spikes of his hair, lips parting in silent ecstasy.

Sometimes it struck then. That familiar tightening of a spring in his stomach, a tingle running down his arms and legs as his robes slid off. Szayel had mentioned offhandedly that bouts of lust were a normal side effect and to do whatever it was young males did, to ease them off.

Normal...yes. His father had explained this was perfectly normal.

After studying basic Kido with uncle Gin; he'd had lunch in the Solarium overlooking the vast expanse of the Hueco Mundo canopy. There, the sun perpetually shone like the moon over the desert. It was also there, that he had seen Ulquiorra.

The Arrancar was still his guard, but more often than not; the green-eyed Espada's absence was noted with comments by Gin or Sosuke, of duties. Important missions taken to the edge of the desert, scouting for potential soldiers to add to their army.

Ichigo accepted this with sadness and mingled pride. His 'Kyorra was helping to keep their world safe from invasion and what was _he_ doing-? He wanted to protect them too! The only thing he had to show for it, were his marked progress in Zanjutsu. Tia Halibel and the three female fraccion who went to spar with him on occasion, had been teaching him to fight against different types of weaponry.

Apache by far was his favorite. _But them all_...sometimes, Ichigo liked to pretend and squint past their mask fragments and hear only the quiet encouragement of the Tercera Espada from the sidelines. _He liked to pretend they were his sisters_.

But, he never said that aloud, for fear the volatile Apache and Mila-Rose would tease him mercilessly about being such a weakling. Sun-Sun wouldn't though. She was too quiet and lady-like for such childishness, even though her abilities were nothing to laugh at. And Halibel...she was like an aunt...exactly what her first name meant.

But, no one could replace Ulquiorra.

When their eyes had met across the great room; Ichigo had felt the tell-tale ache, the racing of his heart beating at a staccato pace. Sosuke was so very dear to him, yet the green-eyed Espada was more.

There had only been a brief dip of the raven head, before Ulquiorra had turned away; the Decimo Espada at his heels. Ichigo had wanted then, to call out to him, to command that he stop and say where he had been. _For any...sort of acknowledgement_. But, perhaps Gin had sensed it; placing a thin, spidery hand to restrain, murmuring words only meant for Ichigo to hear.

"No, no, Ichigo-kun...'Kyorra-kun has plenty to do now! Mustn't be distractin' an Arrancar from his missions!"

So, he hadn't done anything.

But, now that he thought of it.

_How could one greeting distract Ulquiorra from his duties?_ Scowling some, Ichigo chafed under the invisible collar imposed on him. _Distracting..?_ Thinking on it more, he began to wonder if it was something else. He had caught the muted lust dilating the beautiful green eyes, _could it be...?_

Blushing furiously to the roots of his carroty hair; he fumbled with the silver fixtures on the wall tugging the transparent plexiglass door shut behind him once the water jets had come on. _Maybe_ _Ulquiorra...loved him?_ Ichigo could only compare the simple definition of the term love that Sosuke had explained as being the true meaning.

_But..did he return it?_ Hands sliding through the dampening locks, paused at this, ever mindful of course of the tightening skin, his organ rising, awakening involuntarily. _Bother_...amber eyes tilted down, his breath catching as the water struck the sensitive head. _It had been coming, faster, harder now_. His groin ached within seconds, demanding fulfillment.

Growling softly to himself, he hastily sudsed down, washing away the layers of sweat and clotted semen clinging to his skin. In time, he let his back go lax against the left wall, his legs slid apart a not so far distance. Breathing in and out; he counted silently to ten, allowing the ache to intensify, to grow until the very blood was bruising the engorged flesh...

Sosuke had taught him that. Painful self-control. Restraint in indulgence. Those were the hardest lessons to take, particularly when all he wanted to do was reach down and jerk off until the release came. But. Lessons were lessons. His rebellious streak didn't extend past bucking his hips to gain more of that searing pain and pleasure when his prostate was stroked during the advancement of his lessons.

Slowly..Ichigo let his hand slide past his taut belly, firm with the ridges of developing muscles to the rod jutting out. The first touches were clumsy, his eagerness never quite tempered, mounting instead as his fingers eased up and down his shaft, slicking the throbbing skin with the milky whitish fluid seeping constantly out.

For minutes at a time, that was all he felt. The gliding of his digits and mewls of his own echoing back in the stone-walled cubicle...but what's this?

_A new sound_-

Ichigo's head snapped up, his body tensing from the gust of cooler air from the outside of the room shuttering over his wet flesh. The shower door had been opened, Grimm-kun in all his 6'0 tall roughened grace stood there, a scowl on his rugged features.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo refused to be afraid of the Sexta. After all when had the Espada ever hurt him? So, thinking this, he wasn't startled when Grimmjow advanced. The spacious shower cubicle shrinking with each squelching step as the Arrancar's large frame filled it.

"Grimm-kun?" The slightest shiver of delicious hunger flushed his skin, his tongue passed over his lips. His cock throbbed vehemently, reminding him that it still hadn't been pleasured. _Not yet_... a gasp welled up in his throat. Grimmjow's electric blue hair was being saturated by water flowing from the shower spout, his teal eyes stared intensely into the amber ones.

Ichigo gasped again at the new sensation; his erection brushed against the Arrancar's clothed groin, sliding firmly inward against the hidden bulge as Grimmjow leaned in. Both arms formed a cage, the sensual lips parting only inches from his lobe, a long, rough cat's tongue flicking over the shell.

"You're mine, Ichigo. I'll never let anyone else have you, 'specially that bastard Aizen!"

-TBC...

AN: thanks for reading and *glomp hugs* to previous reviewers! C:

No flames-yaoi haters!

Reviews appreciated and loved :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sosuke wasn't a bastard. Despite the electrical thrill dulling his senses, there was enough left to feel anger at how disrespectful the subordinate was being to his father- behind his back. That surge of loyalty emboldened Ichigo. _He would keep Grimmjow in line_. He would prove he was the heir to Las Noches. Even if it was through another way...

"Yours?" The Arrancar was so close that he could scent the male's heat. If the bulge nuzzling his, was any indication. Ichigo glanced to it speculatively. Wondering how to pleasure the larger male's cock . What about what Ulquiorra had done to him...? A shudder trembled down his spine. Boldly, he snaked his hand out, letting it glide along the muscular Arrancar's bare torso. Grimmjow's grin became little more than a leer, the wildness in the sharp teal eyes promising both agonizing pain and sadistic pleasure. Ichigo licked his lips, rasping his nails over the taut stomach.

"If I am...then let me ease it off." His fingers played with the black sash, letting it cascade to a dark puddle at their feet. Ichigo sunk down, gaining his fill of the glorious specimen of manhood thrusting aggressively toward his face. His eyes lingered over the thick pulsing veins near the head, the angry redness of the engorged skin needing release. He licked his lips again, his eyes slanting upward. Grimmjow had leaned forward, bracing his forearms against the tiled wall.

"Suck it, bitch." The Sexta demanded crudely.

Ichigo felt the slightest bit of annoyance at being told what to do, but shrugged it off, parting his lips

(*)*)*)

"What can be gained from such satisfaction of curious perversion?"

The perfunctory question echoed in the cool darkness of the room dimly lit by illumination spilling from the centermost screen. The man seated at the console, grinned, half glancing over his shoulder to the melancholy Espada. "Come in, Ulquiorra." Gin cooed, an almost lewdness to the tease in his tone. "Or at the very least," the Shinigami whined as the other made no move, "close the door."

Emerald eyes flickered from the surveillance image of the boy undressing, monochrome clothes falling aside to reveal dusky tanned skin sculpted with muscle. Ichigo was a work of art. A masterpiece their Lord had formed.

_A mortal ascending to Godhood..._

_He was not to be admired by Deviants such as the Shinigami_.

A subtle crease furrowed Ulquiorra's brow. "Does Lord Aizen know of this?"

"Perhaps." Gin said carelessly, swiveling back to the screen, his smile widening as the boy's torso bent, stepping out of the baggy hakama. "Sosuke sees all..." Gin murmured after a moment. Ulquiorra covertly caught from the corner of his eye, the look on the man's face.

_Longing. _

Then, a shadow passed over Gin's pale, pointed face and it was gone. Leaving Ulquiorra to wonder if he had ever seen the emotion there to begin with.

"What about you?" The Shinigami asked slyly.

"What of me?" Ulquiorra was aware of every motion, every move of the boy whose bare body and long, lean torso glinted wetly with the sheen of water. Burning lingered on the edge of the Espada's thoughts, an unquenched fire riveting deep into his veins and stomach. He was aware of the question, of the import behind the Shinigami's casual tone.

"Oh, you know...!" Gin elaborated with a flippant gesture. "How does it feel...to be so close..yet unable to touch that which you desire?"

_Desire_..the word whispered, curling sinuously in the mind of the Arrancar. He contemplated the meaning of the word with detachment, an inner burning licking like fire, fueling the heat coiling in the very pit of his being. Ichigo stood beneath the water, innocent, oblivious with his chin tilted back and his golden orange hair like sunset, flattened from its crown.

The boy's lips parted as did the Espada's to speak.

Gin watched intently.

The boy's hand slid as Ulquiorra had watched, standing guard just inside his master's private quarters. The long, blunt-tipped fingers, a promise of strength, slipping around the swollen hardness. Then, Aizen watched as well, a smile curving his handsome features, pride as his future lover was groomed to be a slave to pleasure. _Not to be touched...by __**anyone else**_.

But, the boy was alone now. Alone and delicious with the flush of eager youth tinting his cheeks and glowing like smoldering coals. Ichigo was beautiful..._But_, the Espada denied his aching thirst and lied, even as rage burned side by side and became one with the desire to possess the boy. "I do not...feel." Ulquiorra said coldly.

Gin's smile evaporated for a millisecond like the dropping of a mask.

Yet it wasn't the cool denial of lust that both men felt, it was the appearance of another.

Of the male with wild teal hair and feral eyes of a deeper bluish green hue.

"Grimmjow..." The Shinigami breathed; Ulquiorra had already turned on his heel.

(*)*)*)

Aizen had known the moment when the Sexta's spiritual pressure had entered the wing of the Palace that belonged to Ichigo. He knew of everything that went on inside his Palace. Las Noches was his domain, and the creatures existing within it, were just pawns.

He was fully aware of his subordinates, of the eyes that lingered long on his _son_.

The man's lips curled just the slightest in remembrance of the endearment.

"My son." He murmured, knocking aside the marble pawn on the black and white chessboard. Aizen couldn't deny that he himself felt an unexplainable attachment, partiality. He loathed the ideology behind a feeling as a sentiment which could be described as weakness. He was destined for Godhood, on the highest throne above the worlds..._with Ichigo at his side of course_.

The inclusion of the boy had been of late.

Indeed his plans previously had been of dispense.

Once the boy had lived out his usefulness as maturing the Hogyoku, his purpose was satisfied.

_Why the change..?_

Aizen mused on the course laid out. He had not meant to become so close to the boy, falsified touches, petting becoming fonder, longer strokes. Desire clenched his being, a darkness festering in the farthest reaches of his mind. The boy had seen it, yet had not become afraid.

Had not feared _him_.

Aizen's long fingers trailed over the white knight.

_Was it the boy's innocence that drew others to him like a dripping, sweetened honey?_

The attraction of his body set desire churning in the man's gut.

He could have him. He could rape the innocence from the sweet body offered to him. Ichigo was willing. Aizen knew it. At a word, at a look, or a single touch...the boy would spread for him.

..._With love burning fervently in golden amber eyes_.

His hand clenched. The white pawn cracked with an ear-splitting sound. Red warmth seeped from between his fingers. In the distance, he could sense the spiking reiatsu of the Sexta intermingling with that full, hard flow from _his son_.

_**His Ichigo**_.

Rage seared his vision.

-TBC

AN: -_- my bad for not updating..._in how long?_

'Been going through a lot of things here. Mostly bad. I don't know what to do...but today I decided to pull up this partial doc and polish up the chapter to post it for all you people. Thank you for reading and _waiting_.

No flames!

Reviews appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

Defeat wasn't an easy notion for Kisuke Urahara to concede to.

He kept his word- _most of the time. When it mattered_.

Yet, even that seemed of little substance compared to the enormity of his promise. For the hundredth time, he rubbed at his temples, then took a brief swig of the cooled tea Ururu had brought almost two hours before. Kisuke grimaced at the bitterness of the pale green liquid, wishing he had a bottle of chilled Sake instead.

But, he needed sobriety.

He needed everything his wits and centuries of existing had given him.

_But, how...?_

He didn't want to disappoint the hopes of his old friend. Seeing Isshin's strong, chiseled features dissolve into waves of intense grief was almost too much to bear. Kisuke had had his part in what had happened. Being the creator of the Hogyoku had done little to ease his conscience in the ensuing years, no matter the capabilities the orb possessed.

He had chosen Isshin's newborn son as the orb's host.

_As its guardian_.

Standing in the faint light provided by the tiny flame flickering in the corner, Kisuke stared unseeingly around at the stacks of musty scrolls and paper artifacts. The storehouse was packed to the brim with ancient ideas, notions for improving Kido, for spiritual weapons he had dreamed of designing once when he was young...

"Lost in thought?" A soft, smoky feminine voice came from the partially open door. Slightly surprised yet not perturbed by the woman's unexpected entrance, Kisuke turned with a faint smile of welcome. "Yoruichi...stopping in for a while?"

The woman whom lounged in the doorframe, narrowed her golden-yellow eyes. "There isn't a way." she said crisply, disregarding his question.

"It hasn't been tried." he said just as easily without a hint of irritation in his tone.

Yoruichi shrugged elegantly, an expression of replete boredom coloring her beautiful face. "You're determined then to see this through-?"

Kisuke shared a long look with the woman, saying slowly, "you know the answer to that already."

She sniffed, a tiny sound in her throat like a chuckle or a catch of breath. Vague excitement glittered in her yellow-green eyes, "even if you do manage to bring him back with you, Kurosaki needs to understand his son will never be the same."

"I'm sure that's a risk any parent would be willing to take."

She looked a little surprised at the quiet vehemence in his voice. Then, softly shrugged again, "perhaps. It isn't my place to judge."

"No, it isn't."

Her lip curled ever so slightly, "I presume you mean to ask for my assistance?"

Kisuke reached up a hand in a mocking gesture, tipping his hat to her. "Why, ever would you think that, my dearest and oldest friend?"

She snorted this time, "_dearest_, I doubt. And isn't cohort in nefarious schemes more appropriate?"

"You misjudge me," he feigned hurt.

"And you lie and break your promises." Yoruichi answered calmly, not rising to his bait.

Kisuke sobered, folding the book he had looking at, closed. Within it, was a spell for creating an imitation Garganta. _He had found it_.

In passing her by in the doorway, he murmured so softly for only her hearing; "this is one promise I must keep."

* * *

The clink of a spoon scraping the side of the bowl echoed in the tiny apartment.

A young girl dressed in high school clothes was swathed in an overlarge apron, a cheerful smile on her lips as she reached for the container of red bean paste on the countertop. The sound of a key turning in the lock made her pivot about suddenly, her hand knocking against the flour bin.

Orihime Inoue had always a knack for clumsiness, this was exemplified as her older dark-haired brother Sora Inoue entered to find his sheepish sister covered in head-to-toe flour. The bin lay empty on the floor.

Orihime blinked her large grey eyes, surprise as though she hadn't a clue where the flour had come from vanishing momentarily to a wide, happy smile. "Hello, big brother!"

He set aside his suitcase, propping one hand on his hip, a bemused smile lighting up his eyes. "Cooking again, 'hime-chan?"

She didn't miss the teasing note, pumping up her fists comically, she launched into her explanation for dinner- or rather what she had concocted that morning in cooking class. Sora listened raptly, only interrupting once to ask if a quick run to the store was required, to replace the sack of flour.

Orihime with another sweet, faintly vague smile gently waved him off to change his work clothes and relax; she had everything she needed already.

It wasn't until Sora had disappeared into his small bedroom off the living room, that his sister breathed a sigh of relief. Touching a slim, delicate hand to a green hairclip pinning back her bangs, she whispered; "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

The hairclip glowed with a strange light.

* * *

-Las Noches-

The thick, slippery liquid slid down his throat. Grimmjow's large hand roughly massaged the wetted crown of his head, violently urging him to take in more. Ichigo swallowed around the thick pulsing vein, his teeth scraping the bulbous tip.

No matter how he sucked, flicking his tongue over the jutting rod, _it wasn't enough_. Grimm-kun wasn't satisfied. And that displeased Ichigo, frowning to himself as he worked his lips up then down, slavering his tongue over the swollen skin.

Throaty growls soon erupted into the air. "More, bitch! Ugh..ugh..ugh!"

The back of Ichigo's hair was suddenly grabbed in a tight, unremitting hold. He yelped and simultaneously gulped; Grimmjow's hips twisting forward in a calculated thrust. Ichigo felt his throat muscles constrict, the thick organ suddenly filling his air passage.

He gagged reflexively.

"What? Can't handle it, bitch?" Grimmjow sneered. Ichigo pulled back to glower up at the smirking Arrancar. "No!" He wiped the back of his mouth with his fist, matching the Sexta's look. "I'm practicing for Sosuke! He said I was going to be his lover!"

"Like Hell ya are!"

He had thought it was common knowledge, accepted amongst the tiny group in Las Noches - accepted by those he saw as _his family_. A frown creased his brow, the continuous rain of the water did little to melt away the flashing anger in teal orbs - and - desperation?

Ichigo had barely a chance to catch the strange fleeting emotion before it happened.

The sound of flesh being struck.

He stumbled to the side, back hitting and sliding against the slick enclosing wall of the shower. Hand still upraised, Grimmjow's jaw worked like he wanted to spit out something particularly vile. It was the same sort of reaction Ichigo recalled glimpsing then after the Sexta had been reprimanded for killing a promising crop of Adjuchas.

Though he had been in Ulquiorra's company and been well-hidden, he had still felt a tingle of entirely predatory anticipation. Grimmjow had resented Aizen's harsh words, he had resembled most his released state then. _Feral animalism at its height_. The only he had lacked were the fuzzy ears and frizzy tail to betray his inhumanity.

Grimmjow took half an unsteady step closer, his large fingers clenching and unclenching. Ichigo tried not to feel trapped, powerless by the Espada. It was foolish to show weakness- Sosuke had taught him that.

"Grimm?" He decided to try, somehow hoping the moniker would snap the Arrancar back into a different state. one radiating less insanity.

"Yer' mine, Ichigo. Your fucking all mine!"

Ichigo scowled at the possessiveness in the Sexta's tone, bracing himself against the wall, he snapped out just as angrily. "Shut up! I belong to Sosuke and you're just a serv-"

Something in the Arrancar snapped, his hand flew up getting ready to connect with Ichigo's face again. Distantly above the sound of the forgotten water, the door opened and-

* * *

Blood sprayed the white tiled walls. Ichigo winced at the expletives bursting forth from the teal-haired Arrancar's mouth. Aizen calmly stood back, watching with an impassive face, his blade still unsheathed. Ulquiorra lingered in the doorway, hands in pockets, the same cold elegance present as he analyzed the situation.

From the dripping crimson droplets and the agonized expression of rage contorting Grimmjow's face to he- Ichigo, plastered against the shower wall, the water all but ignored. Ulquiorra's poison green eyes wandered to the patch of red on his cheek. Truth be told Ichigo was simply unsure of what to do. Torn between wanting to defend his friend and side with the parental authority caused severe indecisiveness. It vanished however in the blink of an eye when a guttural snarl ripped through the air.

Aizen took half a step back as Grimmjow charged, Ichigo moved then as well, forgetting in that instant his lack of covering, his previous hesitation- all that mattered was _protecting Sosuke_. As he'd been taught by Tia Halibel and her rough and tumble fracciones, he swiftly gathered reishii to his hand, which he brought back and delivered a hard chop to the nape of muscular Espada's neck. The fact that it was successful, proved an understatement. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow slumped down to the floor, sworls of steam still filling the confines of the large bathroom. Aizen's slightly surprised look was soon replaced by a faint smile and the sheathing of his sword. It did not escape Ichigo's notice that he had been near to decapitating the Sexta Espada.

"So you have been learning many things, my boy." Sosuke ssaid softly, easng out of his over-jacket. Stepping around the inert form, he draped the hevay white cloth over Ichigo's wet shoulders, nodding to Ulquiorra. "Take him to a cell. Let him cool off there before I choose a more fitting punishment." Hearing those words, Ichigo knew he had to speak up. Grimmjow was his friend after all! "Father! Perhaps you could show leniency to Grimm-kun? After all it was my fault for tempting him so! He said that himself!"

Sosuke watched him with unreadable eyes. Ichigo could feel the tension thickening between them. What was wrong? Had he misspoken? While he searched the coffee brown eyes he so loved above him, they softened abruptly. The distance vanished. A warm hand encircled his wrist, Sosuke's voice was of velvety smoothness, lacking the malice from before.

"Ah, Ichigo. Your naievete is sometimes enjoyable to see." Sosuke's smile was always something Ichigo liked best. It favored him now. Full, sweet, filling him with a warmth beyond physical gratification. Like being wrapped in a warm cocoon. Safety. He felt safe then and didn't hardly mind at all the arm that curled around his waist - possessively, nor the kiss Sosuke pressed to his sodden orange bangs.

"However, in the future I would prefer to not see a worthless worm strike you." he finished just as cheerfully, flash-stepping them from the room.

-TBC

AN: ._. sorry for not updating in a long time. But I finally worked out more of the plot in my head now...

No flames, haters!

Reviews always loved


End file.
